Halloween Hijinks!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Complete! An X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers Halloween, complete with insanity! Suggestions needed badly! RR Please!
1. Introduction!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
Disclaimers: All characters are Marvel's except the following: Althea, Xi, and Trinity belong to Red Witch. The Starr Brothers are mine. MAKE MINE MARVEL!!!  
  
Ok, a special Halloween fic for you all. A party leads to madness all on Halloween! This has the X-Men, the Misfits, and The Avengers! Enjoy the kooky craziness! I pay a tribute to a great writer here: Ryoken1. His story "Evolution Team-Up" inspired "Gone Avengin'". Here's to ya!  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The X-Mansion)  
  
"A Halloween party. What a way to get our minds off our troubles." Scott Summers hung up an orange, black, and white bunting. He was on a ladder.  
  
"Yeah." Jean agreed. She was filling bowls full of candy. Jamie walked in, talking on his office, aka his cellular phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let 'em know." Jamie closed the phone. "Hey guys! You're going to have guests."  
  
"Let me guess. The Misfits." Scott grumbled. Speaking of the Misfits, a certain black-haired superstar appeared, scaring Scott. "Yipe! Whoaoaoah!" He fell off the ladder, landing on his butt. "OW! Starchild!"  
  
"Sorry." Paul grinned, helping Scott up.  
  
"Baby!" Jean squealed, hugging Paul. "I missed you." Scott's face turned red.  
  
"Actually I was talking about the Avengers." Jamie said. Bobby, Ray, Roberto, and Sam were walking by. At the word "Avengers", their ears perked up. If the Avengers were coming over, then that meant...Jennifer. The four ran to Jamie. Roberto grabbed Jamie by his jacket and held him up. "Hey, you're wrinkling the suit!"  
  
"Is Jennifer coming? Please say Jennifer's coming! PLEASE TELL US JENNIFER'S COMING!!!" Roberto screamed, his voice growing more and more frantic. He was shaking Jamie really hard.  
  
"SHE'S COMING!! THE SHE-HULK WILL BE COMING!!! JUST LET GO OF ME BEFORE MY HEAD FALLS OFF MY NECK!!!" Jamie screamed. Roberto dropped the manager, and they scrambled to their rooms.  
  
"Oh no. If the Avengers are coming, then that means the Beast will go Scottish again." Scott grumbled.  
  
"I remember last time the Avengers came over. Mr. McCoy and Iron Man got drunk and spray-painted 'Scotland Rules!' all over the kitchen!" Jean groaned.  
  
"What can you do?" Jamie shrugged.  
  
"ROGUE!!! OW!!!" Forge's voice rang out. "I FORGOT, OKAY?!?! OWWCH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! QUIT THAT!!! OWWWW!!! MY EAR!!!!"  
  
"She still hasn't forgiven Forge for forgetting to build a power dampener for her." Jamie groaned, shaking his head.  
  
"The Misfits and the Avengers. Terrific. And you know Kid Razor's gonna be there." Scott growled at the mention of the Cleveland super-rockstar.  
  
"And that jerk Hawkeye." Jean grumbled. She noticed Jamie was hooting and hollering.  
  
"I did it! I did it! Yeah! In your face, Capitol! In your face, EMI! I did it! I signed Kid Razor!"  
  
"How'd you accomplish that?" Scott groaned.  
  
"I told him I managed the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels." Jamie explained. "You see, Razor's a huge wrestling fan, and HBK is his idol. Do the math."  
  
"Well, his costume is similar to HBK's in a few aspects." Paul laughed. "Hey, did you guys get costumes?"  
  
"We sure did, Paul." Jean replied. "And I know you'll absolutely adore my costume."  
  
"And I know you'll absolutely adore my costume." Scott mocked under his breath in a high voice. "OWWWW!!! JEAN!!!" Jamie looked out the window. He saw a creepy looking castle down the road.  
  
{That's odd.} Jamie put his finger to his chin in thought. {I haven't seen that castle before. That thing would stick out like a sore thumb here in Bayville. I wonder what it's doing here?}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Pit)  
  
"NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, WANDA!!!" Craig ran by the motor pool. Wanda was chasing him, holding out some clothes. "I'M NOT WEARING IT, WANDA!!!"  
  
"Come on Craig! You'd look so nice in it!" Wanda begged as she ran by. Dusty and Clutch were watching.  
  
"Man, I love that Darkstar." Dusty laughed. "Poor kid. Wanda's been chasing him a lot."  
  
"She's been teasing him a lot lately." Clutch snickered. "You know he has a thing for her. Wanda's just been having fun teasing him lately."  
  
"Yeah. I heard about this one time where Wanda made Craig go to the store and buy some...special stuff for her." Dusty burst out laughing. "She has him wrapped around her finger. He wouldn't leave Recondo's for a week after that."  
  
"Aw man, I wonder what Wanda wanted Craig to wear?" Clutch wondered. Craig ran by again.  
  
"NO!!! I WILL NOT WEAR THE COSTUME!!!"  
  
"But you'd make an adorable black cat!" Wanda responded. Dusty and Clutch laughed even harder. Craig overheard.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE ON MY HIT LIST!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Avengers Mansion)  
  
Two of the teenage Avengers were playing a video game in the Common Room.  
  
"You suck, Clint!" Robert Parkins, aka Kid Razor roared at Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. The two of them were playing Street Fighter, and Hawkeye had beaten Razor. It was a well-known fact that Razor hated losing. On more than one occasion, he's lost his temper and torn rooms apart in rage. "You cheated!"  
  
"I did not! You just can't admit that I'm the better man. Just accept it with some dignity." Hawkeye sniffed. Razor leapt to his feet and shoved a fist in Clint's face.  
  
"The Kid of Rock's gonna take some dignity alright. I'm gonna take some dignity outta your no-good cheatin'..."  
  
"You don't have the guts!" Clint challenged, leaping to his feet. Razor and Hawkeye looked ready for the mother of all fistfights.  
  
"Will you two morons knock it off?" Jennifer Walters groaned. The green- skinned teen walked into the room, alongside another teen girl. A new member of the Avengers, she looked like a half-human, half-tiger. Her fingernails were black claws, she had orange fur with black tiger stripes, green catlike eyes, long orange curly hair, and her grin revealed fangs. She was clad in blue shorts, and a black Sailor Moon t-shirt. Her real name was Greer Grant-Nelson, but she was known as Tigra.  
  
"Don't fight, guys." Tigra grinned.  
  
"Oh look, the Avengers' own anime character has arrived." Razor rolled his green eyes. He was joking about the fact that Tigra was obsessed with Japanese cartoons. When she first joined, Razor joked that she was kicked out of some cheesy Japanese cartoon. Tigra razzed Razor. He responded with a sneer. "Whatever."  
  
"Razor was steamed because I beat him in a game." Hawkeye laughed.  
  
"You cheated!" Razor snapped.  
  
"You just can't admit I'm better than you at Street Fighter!" Clint laughed. "I tell you, Razor gets cockier every day."  
  
"Yeah, your mom learned how cocky I was last night." Razor quipped, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Hawkeye lunged for Razor, who was ready to brawl, but Jen and Greer were holding the two apart. Thor noticed this as he walked by.  
  
"Dumb mortals." He grumbled. Thor was about to go to the kitchen. Razor and Clint stopped and looked at Thor. The two blond Avengers broke out of the girls' grip and jumped the God of Thunder. Jen and Greer ran to the fight, and tried to break it up. Cap walked into the room.  
  
"Oh God, I don't want to know." A bald man in a nice suit and gray hair on the side of his head emerged and smiled. He was Jarvis, the Avengers' butler.  
  
"Lunch is ready, kids." He smiled at the five. The teen Avengers stopped and looked up at the butler.  
  
"LUNCH!!!" The five cheered happily. They charged the kitchen, nearly trampling Jarvis on the way. Cap sighed.  
  
"They have a lot to learn, those kids." Cap groaned. He then heard a loud voice singing in a Scottish accent. "Aw no, Tony found the liquor."  
  
Man, three teams of hyperactive super-powered kids under one roof? That's just asking for trouble. What'll happen next? Will anything weird happen this Halloween? And what's with the creepy castle near the X-Mansion? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions, especially for costumes, needed badly! 


	2. Costumes Revealed!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To Red Witch: Thanks for the costume ideas! I really appreciate them! Xi can't be Sailor Moon, because someone else is going to be her. Storm as Mrs. Frankenstein, eh? Well, she would have the hair for the job.  
  
To Wizard1: It should be obvious where I got the idea to make the Beast a Scotsman when he's drunk. His last name is McCoy, a name that does have a bit of Scottish feel to it. Besides, Scotsmen are funny. Groundskeeper Willie from the Simpsons is an example. Making Iron Man that way as well was a side effect.  
  
Chapter 2: Costumes Revealed!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was Halloween night. A time when the spirits were at their most restless. When demons and ghouls of all sizes and shapes appeared. And come to your house and demand candy. At the X-Mansion, the X-Men were dressed in their Halloween finest. To Kurt's delight, Amanda was allowed to come over. Kurt could never repay Starchild for helping him convince the Seftons to allow Amanda to come over. She was dressed up as the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four, with a blond wig and a FF costume.  
  
"I hope we'll have fun." Amanda smiled. "I can't believe I'll meet the Avengers."  
  
"Yeah." Sam sighed happily. "Jennifer...my sweet Jennifer..." Amanda blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Amanda scratched her head. Jean sighed.  
  
"Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Bobby all have a thing for the She-Hulk." Jean explained. Amanda nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a laughing Kurt teleported in, dressed up as a dashing swashbuckler. He was one of the Musketeers. He grabbed Amanda around the waist, making her squeak and laugh.  
  
"My beloved, I have rescued you! On, Kurthos!" Kurt proclaimed, as he and a laughing Amanda teleported away. Sam just stood there in his fireman costume and drooled. The Misfits teleported in.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Paul grinned, dressed like Casanova.  
  
"That costume is so you Paul, for some reason." Lance snickered.  
  
"Look who's talking, Conan the Barbarian." Paul quipped good-naturedly. Lance was dressed up as Conan. Avalanche noticed Kitty, dressed up as a cave-girl, talking to an armored Colossus, dressed as the Terminator.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Starchild, I have to save Queen Kitty from the evil Metal Beast." Lance snickered. The five X-Girls noticed Paul in his costume.  
  
"HOW CUTE!!!" They squealed, and the five chattering girls gathered around the superstar. One could notice Craig was hiding in a shadow. A chain went from the shadow to Wanda's hand. She was dressed up as a witch, only all in red instead of black, and complete with red pointy hat.  
  
"Why's Craig hiding?" Ray asked Wanda. He was dressed up as a knight.  
  
"He's shy." Wanda explained. Craig's growl was heard from the shadows. "C'mon, kitty." Wanda lightly tugged the chain, pulling Craig out. The thug was dressed like a 50's troublemaker: Black leather jacket, white T-shirt, black leather pants. However, he had white whiskers painted on his face, a diamond collar around his neck, with the chain attached to it. On his head, he had a pair of black Josie and the Pussycats-style cat ears. "Isn't he adorable?" The X-men noticed the sneering Darkstar, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Here kitty kitty!" Gambit laughed, wearing a king costume.  
  
"Nice outfit Craig!" Scott laughed, dressed up as Marty McFly from Back to the Future. Craig roared.  
  
"YOU ALL WILL DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS NOW!!!" Craig roared, lunging at Scott, intent on tearing his head off. However, Wanda lightly tugged on the chain with a smile, making Craig fall on his face. "WANDA, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Wanda only smiled at the ex-gang member. "You have Mr. Stupid! Why couldn't you use that as your black cat!"  
  
"Because you look cute like that. Now c'mon, kitty. I want some punch." Wanda walked toward the punch bowl, dragging a kicking and snarling Craig behind her.  
  
"I have a feeling Wanda's gonna do that all night." Scott sighed. "She's been having fun driving Darkstar nuts as of late."  
  
"Remy t'ink Craig in big trouble." Gambit agreed.  
  
"HELP ME!!" Craig yelled. A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Scott was in front of the door, about to open it, when it was kicked down, crushing Scott. "OWWW!!!" Kid Razor entered. His costume was that of Shawn Michaels. His tights, which normally had razor blades on them, had broken hearts on them, and he wore an HBK t-shirt, shiny red biker cap, and shiny red sunglasses with red round frames and black lenses.  
  
"The HBK is every woman's pet, and every man's regret!"  
  
"I hate my life..." Scott moaned underneath the door. Razor heard this and smirked.  
  
"Why is this jerkoff still alive?" Razor grumbled. He jumped on the door a couple times, making Scott scream in pain. "Anyway, I'm here, so things'll be great!"  
  
"Hey Shawn, let the rest of us come in, huh?" Clint Barton laughed as he walked by Razor, dressed like Robin Hood.  
  
"Where's Jennifer?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's coming." Razor groaned. "Women. They take forever to get ready." Razor grumbled.  
  
"Thor has entered." The God of Thunder announced. He was dressed up as a Viking.  
  
"Where's the rest of the Avengers?" Forge asked. He was dressed up as a brave.  
  
"We're here, boys." Jennifer laughed as she entered. She was dressed up as a biker chick, complete with Harley shirt, leather jacket, and tight jeans. Roberto (dressed up like a policeman), Sam, Ray (in a Spider-Man costume), and Bobby (dressed up like a 20s gangster) started drooling. "Oh by the way, we got a new member in the ranks."  
  
"She's an anime reject." Razor snickered. He got elbowed by Jennifer. "Hey!"  
  
"She looks a little different from everyone else." Jen explained. "Let's just say she got involved in an accident involving a performance enhancer with feline hormones and leave it at that."  
  
"She literally has Cat Scratch Fever, as my friend Ted Nugent would say." Razor quipped. "OW!!!" Jen elbowed him harder. He was still standing on the door.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" Scott screamed.  
  
"HI!!!!" Tigra bounced and flipped into the room, dressed up like Sailor Moon. She landed on the back of a couch and flashed a big happy smile. She bowed in Japanese custom. "Konnichiwa, X-Men and Misfits! My name's Greer, but they call me Tigra."  
  
"Tigra?" Ray scratched his head. Jamie groaned. He was dressed up like Tony Montana from Scarface. He slapped Ray upside the head. "Hey!"  
  
"What are you, stupid?" He snapped at Ray in a VERY GOOD Scarface voice. "She look like a tiger! How you think she get her codename?"  
  
"You've been acting like that all day. You're starting to scare me." Ray groaned. Jamie shot him a dirty look.  
  
"You wanna mess wit' me? Huh? You wanna mess wit' me? I'm Tony Montana! You mess wit' me, you mess wit' the best!" He pulled out a bazooka from his jacket. No one knows how he got it, or how he concealed it in his jacket.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Ray ran away.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend!" Jamie aimed the bazooka.  
  
"NO!!" Storm yelled, dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein. She tried to stop Jamie, but he fired. The bazooka fired a roll of toilet paper at Ray.  
  
"Hey! I'm bein' toppled by T.P.!" Ray covered his arms in self-defense as a cackling Jamie fired rolls of toilet paper at him. They then heard familiar drunken singing.  
  
"Oh no." Jean (dressed as a cheerleader) moaned. They saw Tony Stark and Hank McCoy singing. They were dressed like Scotsmen. "The Scots have invaded."  
  
"Holy Van Halen!" Razor laughed as he looked at Jean. "Nice skirt. Rarity to see it actually on you. From what I heard, it's usually crumpled up on the red-spectacled nerd's bedroom floor." The telepathic redhead laid a smack across the face of the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker. "Hey! Well, it could be worse. Man, this party is a drag. We need some rock!" He added under his breath: "Thank God Jubilee isn't here. She'd stalk me all night. That'd really suck." He then looked at all the costumes: Pyro was dressed up as a fire god, a costume he made himself. He was trying to get Amara to be a fire queen, but she was clad like a princess. Toad's costume disturbed the other male Misfits. He was a dragon king, but he looked uncannily like Tetsukaeru. He claimed to have gotten the idea from a dream. Althea was a mermaid queen. Pietro was a race car driver. Xi was an android. Trinity were dressed up as well (Quinn was Misty from Pokemon, Daria was dressed up like a disco dancer, and Brittany was Britney Spears), and chasing Jamie. Razor's face turned to complete disgust at Brittany's costume. He also noted the X-Girls gathered around Paul. Tabby was a cowgirl and Rogue was a vampirella (That's a female vampire). Logan was a werewolf, which made the Kid of Rock laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Logan asked Razor.  
  
"The fact that for Halloween, all you have to do is show your face." Razor smirked. Logan unsheathed his claws, but Razor didn't flinch. Thanks to the Power of Rock, the mystical energy that gave Razor his powers, Razor was incapable of being afraid. "Cap, Wasp, and Pym aren't here." He noticed. "I wonder where they are." He looked out the window and noticed the creepy castle. "Funny. Didn't see that the last time I was here."  
  
"I've been here for a while and I've never noticed it." Logan added. "It's like it just appeared. Kinda weird."  
  
"Kinda freaky if you ask me." Razor said. He then noticed what appeared to be a limousine leave the castle. "Must be some rich folks in there. I dunno about you, Wolfman, but the Kid of Rock has got a bad feeling about that place." Razor's thoughts were interrupted by the typical screams and fights.  
  
"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!"  
  
"OWWWWCH!!!!"  
  
"SHE'S MINE!!!"  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN!!!!"  
  
"JOHN, PUT THAT OUT NOW!!!"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!"  
  
What's in that creepy castle? What more insanity will happen? Will there be zombies? Will Senator Kelly get traumatized? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Zombies and Vampires, oh my!

Halloween Hijinks  
  
To Red Witch: Oh Kelly will get his shares of scares and torture. I mean, it's just so much fun to drive him to the madhouse (Kelly: *in a strait jacket* THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!!! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!!!! HELP ME!!!!) Anyway, if you ask me nicely, I might give Duncan a Halloween fright!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Oh the little feud between Shipwreck and Bulldog shall continue. Storm is dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein in this fic, and who knows what'll happen.  
  
To Wizard1: Well, I have no idea where my ideas come from. I just make it up as I go along. I have to admit, I saw Scarface and I could see Jamie as him when he grows up. I will put in some Duncan torture. And I don't think Darkstar will ever live this Halloween down. Don't forget, Rogue has been "convincing" (Forge: MORE LIKE ABUSING ME!!!) into working on a power dampener for her. (Forge: HELP ME!!!!) BTW, Rogue isn't dressed as the superheroine Vampirella. I heard that a female vampire is technically called a vampirella.  
  
To Mysterious wanderer: Glad you like my fic! Everybody loves Scottish Beast.  
  
Chapter 3: Zombies and Vampires, oh my!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kitty's mine!" Lance shoved Peter.  
  
"No, she's mine!" Peter shoved Lance back.  
  
"Try that again, and I'll terminate you, you Arnold rip-off!" Lance snapped.  
  
"I dare you, you Tarzan wannabe!" Peter taunted back.  
  
"I AM CONAN!!!!" Lance roared, about to summon an earthquake, but he suddenly got an idea. He yelled out, imitating Peter's Russian-accented voice. "Scotland sucks!"  
  
"What?" Peter scratched his head. "GAHHH!!!" A drunken Tony Stark and Beast jumped Colossus and started wailing on him. "Hey! Ow! Watch it! What the-- ?! OW!!!" Lance laughed at this.  
  
"Oh yeah." Lance grinned. "Hey Kitty, come dance with me!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Senator Robert Kelly walked by the cemetery. It was dark, and a creepy fog set in.  
  
"Brrr, it's cold." Kelly groaned. He wore a thick coat, but something about the fog made his bones freeze. "Man, cemeteries sure are creepy here at night. God, I hope there are no zombies here." This was a little known fact about Senator Kelly: He believed zombies were real. The unlucky bigoted jerk, I mean, Senator Kelly suddenly heard a moan. "Oh no. What was that?" He noticed the moan came from the cemetery. "Maybe somebody needs help." He walked into the cemetery, running into a couple guards. "What's up fellas?"  
  
"We've heard rumors of grave robbers here." Guard #1 snickered. "Sounds silly, I know."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll catch 'em." Guard #2 replied. "We're here to stake 'em out."  
  
"Good luck." Kelly smiled, walking away from them into the cemetery. He heard the moan again. It sounded like someone needed help. "Hang on! I'm coming! Keep talking!" He continued hearing the moan until he found the source. It was a tombstone with "Some Dead Hot Chick" written on it. Kelly groaned.  
  
"Oh brother. One of those fancy prank tombstones kids put out." Kelly snickered as he turned and walked away. "I worry too much." He didn't notice a hand burst out of the ground. A female zombie emerged, with a mane of blonde hair and clad in a torn-up pink dress. She snuck up on Kelly and said one word.  
  
"Boo." The zombie said. Kelly turned around. At that moment, he let out the longest, loudest, highest-pitched, girliest, most-effeminate scream in the history of man.  
  
"HELP ME!!!! ZOMBIE!!!! ZOMBIES ARE IN BAYVILLE!!!!" The Senator ran away, the zombie woman in hot pursuit. She tried to grab at Kelly, but ended up tearing off his pants. The senator screamed like a banshee after inhaling massive amounts of helium. The zombie woman caught up to Kelly. At that point, two flashlights shone on them. The zombie woman played dead at that second. The two guards Kelly saw earlier approached. And they looked disgusted.  
  
"Aw man, that's sick!" Guard #1 retched. A shocked Kelly looked down at himself and the zombie and himself, then at the guards.  
  
"Hey wait, this ain't what it looks like!" Kelly squeaked.  
  
"Look! He ain't got no pants on!" Guard #2 pointed. The two guards picked Kelly up and cuffed him.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You don't understand!" Kelly appealed. "That's a zombie! It tried to kill me!" The two guards laughed.  
  
"Yeah right!" They laughed.  
  
"C'mon, you sick pervert!" Guard #2 ordered. The two pulled a screaming and yelling Kelly away. The zombie poked her head up, and snickered.  
  
"Moron."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A knock was heard at the X-Mansion's door.  
  
"This Kid of Rock'll get it!" Razor said. "Finally, you show up." Cap was dressed like he was in the American Revolution, Wasp was clad as a fairy, and Hank Pym was dressed like a cockroach. "Those costumes are appropriate for you."  
  
"Hey Razor, we brought someone with us. That's why we took so long." Wasp said. "A big fan of yours." Razor looked at the accompanying person and his eyes widened in shock. He spun his head to the three elder Avengers quickly and angrily.  
  
"You six-legged snotty daughter of a..." Razor growled.  
  
"Think of it was payback for when you covered my bedroom in shaving cream." Wasp smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't look at me, Razor." Cap groaned. Dr. Pym laughed.  
  
"She should keep your guitar-playing self occupied." The blond scientist laughed. Razor's green eyes glowed with the Power of Rock. His eyes usually glowed when he was really mad.  
  
"Must...not...impale...fellow...teammates...on...guitar..." Razor growled, shaking with anger. He did not want her to be here tonight. (A/N: If you read "Birth of a Juke Box Hero", then you'll know who's here). More screams and yells were heard.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"THOU SHALT FEEL MJOLNIR'S FURY!!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!"  
  
"WANDA, GET THIS COLLAR OFF ME!!!"  
  
"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWCH!!!!"  
  
"NO, JOHN!!!!"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHO PULLED MY TAIL?!?!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The creepy castle not too far down the road from the X-Mansion was a building pretty much ignored by the rest of town. Inside its creepy exterior, it was decorated like a beautiful mansion. We shift our focus to a room. It looked like the living room of a rich family, with a fancy entertainment system in a mahogany rack. A teenage girl was lying across the couch in front of a big-screen TV. She had slightly pale skin, but she was very beautiful. The only thing odd about her was the fact that her eyes and hair were bright purple. She wore a black tanktop with "0% Angel" on it, and purple leather pants, with wooden sandals. She was eating popcorn, watching a cheesy Halloween movie. She let out a bored yawn, revealing fangs. A glass next to her was filled with a red liquid with ice in it.  
  
"Man, I'm bored." The girl groaned. "Mom and Dad are out to some fancy vampire function, and they leave me here alone." A butler walked in. He looked like a stereotypical butler, complete with snooty English accent.  
  
"Miss Zabella, are you alright?" The butler asked.  
  
"I am bored, Jenkins." The teenage purple-haired vampire sighed. "I want to go out and have some fun." The butler sighed.  
  
"Miss Zabella, you know your parents' rules: No going out while they're gone." Jenkins replied.  
  
"But I'm bored!" She whined. "And it's Halloween! The one day where us vampires can go out and not be met with screams!" Her purple eyes flashed, and a crystal ball flew towards her. "I'll use this to find out where there's some fun." She concentrated, and the milky white fog of the ball dissipated, showing the party at the X-Mansion. "Ooh!" She squealed. "A party! Some perfect Halloween fun!" The ball's view moved to Starchild. "Whoa! Stop!" She observed the mutant with a gleam in her eye. "What a dreamboat!"  
  
"Who's that?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"A gorgeous beast, that's who!" She squealed. "When my time to take a mate comes, I want this one! He looks so fantastic in that outfit!"  
  
{Uh oh...Zabella's in her 'boy-hunt' mode again. I fear for this mortal.} The vampire butler groaned in his mind.  
  
Uh oh! Major trouble now! Between zombie sightings and a vampirella after Starchild, this is going to be one heck of a Halloween! What's with the zombies? What'll Zabella do to get Starchild as a mate? Will something bad happen to Duncan? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. More Halloween Madness!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yup, another chick is after the Starchild. Who knows what will happen next! It seems Starchild can attract all kinds of girls.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, it's a crossover with "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School", a little Halloween surprise I cooked up. I just had to do it, as it is one of my favorite Scooby-Doo movies. I watch it every year on Halloween, so I figured it would be a good idea for a crossover. Funny enough, I was watching that movie when I was inspired to write this story. I hope you can fit the Starr Brothers in the Mutant Massacre. A Darkstar vs. Sabertooth fight would be solid gold!  
  
To Mysterious wanderer: Let's just say Craig will look back on this Halloween with a huge grain of salt thanks to Wanda. I don't know where I got the idea to get Kelly arrested for necrophilia. I thought it was the perfect Halloween torture for the jerk. BTW, I'm glad you like the character of Kid Razor. If you want to learn more about him, read my story "The Birth of a Juke Box Hero". It's in the Marvel category in the Comics section. It's a good story, and it gets funny in the later chapters. And that was definitely way too much info on the collar bit. BTW, a lot of authors here have sanity issues, so don't feel bad.  
  
To Red Witch: You had your Kelly torture, now enjoy some nice DUNCAN TORTURE!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: More Halloween Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME TIGRA, I AM NOT A PUPPY!!!" Wolverine roared. Evidently the cat-girl had gotten the idea in her anime-filled head that Logan was part puppy. She happened to be chasing everyone's favorite Canadian feral mutant.  
  
"Puppy!" Tigra squealed as she chased the Clawed One. Jamie and John watched this on a couch. They were watching a Halloween movie.  
  
"Man Pyro, this party's full of crazies." Jamie snickered.  
  
"I LIKE IT!!!" John laughed insanely. "Man, compared to all these guys, people would come up to me and say 'St. John, you are sane.' Ha ha!" Jamie gave John an odd look.  
  
"God help them." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Dey better not mess wit' me! I'm de best! I'm Tony Montana!" Kid Razor did a handspring over the couch.  
  
"Outta the way! Pardon the Kid of Rock! WASP, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Razor ran off. Pursing him was a laughing teenage girl of Asian-American descent, dressed like an 80s rocker. "I'M GONNA MOUNT YOU ON A WALL WITH THE OTHER BUGS FOR THIS, VAN DYNE!!!"  
  
"C'mon, Razor! Dance with me!" The girl laughed as she chased the Fearless One. Jamie's eyes widened in familiarity.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHOTIC BEVERLY HILLS MALLRAT!! WHERE IS WASP? SHE'S DUE FOR A MEETING WITH MY FIST!!! I'LL GET HER FOR THIS!!!"  
  
"Was that Jubilee?" Jamie realized.  
  
"Don't you remember, mate?" John reminded Jamie. "She lives in Cleveland, where Razor's from. She has a huge thing for him."  
  
"Aw yeah." Jamie remembered. "Poor Razor. Caught between a rock and a firecracker." The two mutants burst out laughing. "Hey John, maybe you and the boys can play some music for us." Paul was passing by when he overheard.  
  
"Yeah, and I know the song." Paul grinned.  
  
"NO PAUL!! NO LOVE GUN!!! NO LOVE GUN!!! NOT HERE!!! NOT LIVE!!!" Jamie and John yelled.  
  
"Remember what happened last time, mate? A riot!" John groaned. "Craig nearly got his nose broken." Wanda walked up to the three, pulling Craig behind her. Craig was pulling at his collar.  
  
"Wanda, I'm serious! Get this off me!" Craig snapped.  
  
"You look adorable, Craig." John snickered.  
  
"I'm gonna rip your screwed-up head off, Pyro!" Craig snapped. Wanda tugged the chain, making Craig let out an "Ack!"  
  
"Be nice, kitty." Wanda smiled.  
  
"Wanda, this is ridiculous!" Craig growled. "You've had your fun, now let me go!"  
  
"No." Wanda replied simply.  
  
"I think you're enjoying that a little too much, Wanda." Paul snickered.  
  
"Not one word, Paul." Craig growled.  
  
"Hey Wanda, plan to make him rub up against your legs?" Jamie snickered.  
  
"Don't encourage her!" Craig snapped. A laughing Wasp sat down next to Jamie.  
  
"Well, I hope the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll learns from this. That'll teach him to spray shaving cream all over my room."  
  
"I heard from Jennifer that it was a prank gone bad." Wanda said, petting a very embarrassed Craig.  
  
"Will you stop that?!" Craig grumbled, face bright red.  
  
"WASP, WHERE ARE YOU!!! YOU SIX-LEGGED COWARD!!! AS SOON AS I SHAKE JUBILEE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Razor's roar reverberated.  
  
"If I were you Wasp, I'd avoid Kid Razor for a while." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, the Kid of Rock is on the warpath." Craig concurred.  
  
"Hey, the news!" Jamie saw a newsflash.  
  
"A few minutes ago, United States Senator Robert Edward Kelly was arrested in Bayville Cemetery for..." The anchor struggled to keep a straight face. "Oh my God, hee hee. Are you kidding? Aw man, only him. Anyway, heh heh, Senator Kelly got incarcerated for lewd conduct with a corpse AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who elected this guy?" Wasp asked in disbelief. She saw the kids laughing their heads off.  
  
"I knew it, mate! I knew it!" John cheered. "I knew Kelly was a necrophiliac! Pay up, Madrox!"  
  
"Aw nuts!" Jamie grumbled. He pulled twenty bucks out of his pocket and handed it to a gleeful John. "Don't burn it all at once. Literally, in your case."  
  
"Whoo! I am the king!" John cackled.  
  
"No, Gambit is!" Remy snapped. Razor walked up to Paul, carrying a laughing and squealing Jubilee over his shoulder.  
  
"This is fun, Razor!" She squealed.  
  
"Hey Starchild, add this to your little collection." The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll plopped Jubilee into the arms of the superstar. "Now you can have the whole set. The Kid of Rock appreciates it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duncan Matthews and his latest fling, a brunette named Katie, were walking down the street.  
  
"Oh Duncan, this was such a great date." Katie gushed.  
  
"Yeah." Duncan replied cockily. "It was great." He noticed they were passing by the cemetery. "Hey, here's where Kelly got caught tryin' to make it with a dead chick."  
  
"He goes on about how mutants are nothing but trouble, but yet he messes around with corpses! He's so disgusting." Katie huffed.  
  
"I knew he was a fraidy cat, but I didn't know he was a pervert." Duncan scratched his head in confusion. He shrugged.  
  
"Duncan, can we leave this place? This place gives me the major creeps." Katie shivered.  
  
"Aw relax, babe." Duncan reassured. "There's no such things as zombies or werewolves or vampires or anything like that. They're just stories and kids in costumes. Duncan and Katie had their backs turned to the fence. They didn't notice the zombies bursting out of the ground and writhing towards the fence. "Besides, if there were such things here, I'd protect you. Relax."  
  
"Oh-kay." Katie smiled. "Duncan, you're a sweetie." The two turned around and saw a whole batch of zombies that looked like they were kicked out of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video. A high-pitched, very girly scream was heard. It was Duncan.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Duncan ran away, leaving Katie behind.  
  
"DUNCAN, YOU JERK!!" Katie screamed. Duncan ran down the street like a racecar.  
  
"ZOMBIES!!!! ZOMBIES!!!! ZOMBIES IN BAYVILLE!!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!! THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!!!!" Trick-or-treaters gave him "Are you on drugs" looks. He ran into a dark alley to catch his breath. "Aw man." He clutched his chest. "Aw God, what the heck is going on, huh?" He noticed a certain purple-haired vampiress. Zabella was staring at a Superstars poster. She was clad in a long black cloak with a hood. Duncan smirked, deciding to slick back his blond hair. "Hey babe, you look lonely."  
  
"Can you tell me where he is?" Zabella pointed to the image of Starchild on the poster. "I'd like to meet him."  
  
"Starchild? The guy's a good-for-nothin', loud-mouthed, guitar-playing punk." Duncan grumbled. Zabella glared. Her eyes glowed red, freaking Duncan out. "Uhhh..."  
  
"It's not nice to make fun of people." Zabella smiled evilly, revealing her fangs.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duncan ran away in fright. He ran into a street. "Zombies! Vampires! Mutants! Michael Jackson! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS TOWN?!?!?!?!? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh shoot." Duncan jumped to avoid being hit by a Mack truck, only to crash into a fruit stand. The owner ran out, screaming in Italian, and started smacking the football player three ways over. "OW!!!! HEY!!! OWWW!!! WHAT OW!!!!! HEY LADY OWWW!!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Well, there's some Duncan torture for you! Anyway, what'll happen next? Will Zabella get her hands on Paul? What more insanity will spring up? Will Kelly and Duncan get tortured more? What's with all the zombies? Who sent them? And why? Find out on the next chapter of "Halloween Hijinks!" 


	5. Insanity and a Zombie Attack!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To Red Witch: I'll try to put more torture in for those two clowns. See you when you get back!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: I'll try to put more torture in for these guys.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yep, Kelly and Duncan deserve torture, so I'll try to fit in some more. I think Zabella will figure out in due time that if she wants Starchild, she's going to have to go through five X-Groupies, and they won't give him up easily!  
  
To Wizard1: Yep, you forced me to spoil the surprise. The Mystery Inc. gang will make an appearance in the fic, but it probably will be more of a cameo. Paul would definitely not be the Paul he is if he wasn't a Hollywood boy. I do hope Red Witch lets you write more fics. I've written multiple fics with the team, and she loves 'em! I think I could write a good Sabertooth vs. Darkstar fight. Where'd I come up with L1701E? Well, my first name begins with L, and I'm a Star Trek fan. The Enterprise's designation, well the latest Enterprise, is NCC-1701-E, so L1701E!  
  
To Witch-Uk: I'm glad you like my story! You want to know about the relationship between Darkstar and the Scarlet Witch, huh? Well, Craig does have a bit of a crush on Wanda, and the other Misfits know it. Lately, Wanda's taken to using that crush to drive Craig crazy, like the costume she's making him wear. They did go on one date, because Craig lost a bet. Look in my profile, you'll find some other fun stories.  
  
Chapter 5: Insanity and a Zombie Attack!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Let me get this straight." A cop rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was sitting on a chair, across from a jailed Kelly. "You were attacked by a zombie."  
  
"Yes, a freakin' zombie! Finally, someone believes me!" Kelly sighed. "She was blond and wore a pink dress."  
  
"Describes the cadaver he was trying to hook up with." A standing cop snickered to the sitting cop.  
  
"This guy is one sick puppy." The sitting cop got up. The two cops walked away.  
  
"Wait, don't leave me alone with Bubba! He keeps looking at me funny! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kelly screamed. "WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!?!?! ZOMBIES!!!! THERE ARE ZOMBIES IN BAYVILLE!!!! OH GOD, WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!!! I'M NOT CRAZY!!!! I'M NOT A MUTANT!!!! I'M A SENATOR!!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!" Kelly turned around. "No! No, Bubba! Don't come any closer! Bubba! Stay back, Bubba! NO! BUBBA! DON'T!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A whole gaggle of zombies left the Bayville cemetery. They were creeping up the street to the city itself.  
  
"Let's round 'em up!" A cowboy zombie said.  
  
"Let's do the hustle!" A disco zombie crowed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, what a party." Razor grinned as he looked at the madness. Logan was trying to shake Tigra off him, screaming that he wasn't a puppy. Ororo was on the phone. She was listening to Shipwreck and Bulldog argue loudly with rolled eyes. Beast and Hank were chattering, drawing up a battle plan to storm a castle. Oddly enough, neither of them knew Gaelic when sober. Captain America was trying to protect himself from an attack by Jamie's bazooka. Professor Xavier couldn't believe his costume. He was clad in a Starfleet tunic. Peter was hanging from the ceiling, tied and gagged. Scott and Remy accidentally scared each other witless. John was happily setting curtains on fire. Jennifer walked by. Ray, Bobby, Sam, and Roberto were floating behind her, hearts spinning around their heads. Craig was desperately trying to get his collar off, while Wanda and Hawkeye were arguing. Blob and Xi were munching on cookies. Lance was looking for Kitty. Kurt and Amanda were gone. Althea and Todd were cuddled up, watching a movie. Paul was playing guitar, belting out "Monster Mash". Wasp and Pym were outside, admiring the stars. "I haven't seen a party this wild since the first time I saw Animal House." He and Lance were leaning on a wall, watching the action. The X-Girls were looking for Paul, only to have Tabby lasso him and hogtie him.  
  
"YEEEEE-HAH!!! I got me a Starchild! Pretty slippery critter, they are."  
  
"Tabby, let me go!" Paul cried out.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Tabby smiled evilly as she dragged Paul off. "You're mine now, Starchild."  
  
"Man, that guy seriously needs to turn off the charm." Razor snickered.  
  
"He can't help it." Lance shrugged.  
  
"RAZOR BABY!!!" A voice squealed. Razor's painted face turned red.  
  
"Aw no." He grumbled as Jubilee latched on to him. "Watch your hands!" Lance smirked.  
  
"I'll leave this happy couple alone." Lance snickered.  
  
"HEY!!! AAAAGHHH!!!" Razor groaned.  
  
"Why didn't you invite me, Razor?" Jubilee wondered. She couldn't help herself. Around Razor, she became a 12-year-old giggling idiot.  
  
"Because I didn't want to be stalked all night long." Razor groaned. {God, I wish Tusk was here. Even though he's a moron, I'd rather fight him than be anywhere alone with Jubilee}  
  
"There's a nice little ice cream shop near here. Can we go there? Please?" Jubilee asked. Razor let out a guttural groan.  
  
"Alright." The Kid of Rock caved in. "Fine, let's go." Jubilee squealed into his ear, making the Ultimate Rockstar's eyes cross, then she hugged him hard.  
  
"Oh Razor, you are so sweet!"  
  
"My ears..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Owwwww..." Duncan clutched his head. "Man, that storekeeper goes nuts over nothing. Aw, man! Now what do I do? I just saw zombies, and I spotted a vampire rock fan! Now what do I do?" Duncan sat down on a bench and thought, not one of his greatest skills. "I know! I'll get a net and catch 'em! I'll prove there's zombies in Bayville!"  
  
"Look!" A passer-by screamed. People noticed the zombies. "Hey, Michael Jackson must be doing another video here!"  
  
"THOSE AREN'T ACTORS, YUH MORON!!!" Duncan snapped at the passer-by. "THOSE ZOMBIES ARE REAL!!!!!" The man smacked Duncan repeatedly upside the head with a newspaper. "OW HEY OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DISRESPECTFUL PUNK!!!!" The man roared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" A voice laughed, watching the zombies walk up and down Bayville, scaring the heck out of people, and causing mayhem on a bunch of monitors. "Man, those zombies I planted work! They're driving those people crazy! This'll draw the X-Men, Misfits, and their Avenger buddies out! Then the show can begin! I can feel the ratings going up!" A man in an odd costume walked up to the source of the laughing voice, a huge blob with spider legs.  
  
"Sir, I have managed to plant the devices. The X-Babies and the Baby Misfits are under your control."  
  
"Excellent!" Mojo said to his right hand man, Major Domo. "Now we can make the ultimate Halloween special: The Destruction of the Avengers, X-Men, and the Misfits!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zabella found her way to the X-Mansion, flying there in the form of a purple bat. She fluttered towards a window, and watched the party. It was a huge food fight. She noticed a blond-haired kid dressed like Shawn Michaels leave the building with an Asian-American girl dressed up like an 80s rocker. The girl was carried by the guy, and he was flying, surrounded by a field of rainbow energy.  
  
{The Power of Rock...} Zabella noticed. {I guess the wielder was found after all.} She also noticed the blond looked none too happy to have the girl around. She listened to the party. She snickered when she saw these two Scotsmen, one with blue fur, dance around, singing in Gaelic. Her object of desire arrived in her view, and her eyes turned to hearts. {STARCHILD!!!! He's soooooo cute in person. That face...that long black hair...those beautiful chocolate eyes...All that and a bag of chips! Now how do I get him outside...}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A grumbling Kid Razor found himself in an ice cream parlor.  
  
"How'd the Kid of Rock get here?" He groaned to himself. "Why do I have to have Jubilee chase after me all the time? I mean, I know the Kid of Rock is one sexy beast but c'mon, this is nuts. I feel like I'm being forced to date a freakin' stalker."  
  
"Tell me about it." A guy in the seat behind him said. "I'm being pursued by this crazy chick, too. You're lucky, Kid Razor. At least the girl chasing you is pretty. I'm being chased by a woman whose half-Bigfoot, half- Mr. Ed!" Razor's mind came up with a million zingers to blast this guy with, but he felt sorry, so the Rock 'n' Roll Warrior shelved them, as much as he hated to.  
  
{Man, and those zingers were great, too} Razor sighed. "Well, can't win 'em all."  
  
"Hey hon, I'm back." Jubilee happily brought a very big sundae to the table.  
  
"None for me?" Razor raised an eyebrow. Jubilee giggled.  
  
"No, silly." The Cleveland-by-way-of-Beverly-Hills native giggled. "See?" She pointed to a pair of straws.  
  
"How...sweet." Razor said in a monotone, crossing his arms. {She has got to be kidding the Kid of Rock! Like I'd share straws with her.} "Does the song 'You Give Love a Bad Name' mean anything to you?" Razor groaned.  
  
"Razor, don't be mad."  
  
"First Clint cheats on a video game, now this!" Razor smacked his head on the table. {I hate my life}Jubilee watched in confusion.  
  
{My poor Razor, he must've had one bad day. I hope I can cheer him up} The Asian-American mutant thought. Razor grabbed a spoon and chomped some sundae.  
  
"Aw yeah, that's the ticket!" Razor smiled as he swallowed his sundae. Jubilee smiled.  
  
"Glad I could help." They heard a scream. "What was that?" They looked to the scream's source and saw a whole bunch of zombies pressing themselves on the glass walls of the parlor. "Zombies!"  
  
"Jumpin' Judas Priest! What in the name of Bon Jovi are zombies doing here?" Razor mumbled as he pulled out his Avengers membership card from his jacket. It doubled as a communicator. "Hey Cap, it's Razor!"  
  
"What is it, Razor?" Cap's voice came from the card. Razor stared intensely at the zombies for a second or two.  
  
"You are not going to believe this." Razor smirked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Uh oh! Looks like the Ultimate Rockstar and his No. 1 fan are in big trouble! Can the gang rescue the two? What is Mojo's plan? Will Duncan and Kelly get tortured some more? What's Zabella's plan to get her hands on Starchild? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. The Fight with the Living Dead!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Here you go!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Here you go, and I'll try to put more torture in!  
  
To Wizard1: Yup, Mojo's creating some Halloween havoc for ratings. Typical TV executive. My favorite is TNG, but I do also like the original Trek series. For some reason, I don't find Enterprise very appealing. Yeah, you don't want to know about Bubba and Kelly (Kelly: I've had some sick stuff done to me, but THIS IS THE WORST!!!! I HATE YOU, L17!!!!) About the baby Avengers, do you wanna see baby versions of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes? I am thinking about doing that. Imagine Baby Sunspot, Cannonball, Iceman, and Berzerker all chasing after a child version of the She-Hulk, ha ha! Trashing a parade, huh? Hmmmmm...  
  
Chapter 6: The Fight with the Living Dead!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kid Razor, in his traditional cocky and fearless manner, decided he was in the mood for a fight. He had blasted a window with a power blast from his mystical guitar, shattering the window. He sent a few zombies flying, as well as glass shards everywhere. He plucked his guitar, and his costume changed into his standard Kid Razor costume, even though the only real change was the broken hearts on his tights became razor blades.  
  
"Hey, watch it Razor!" Jubilee covered herself to avoid glass slicing her face wide open. "What're trying to do, slice me to bits?"  
  
"No, but that would've been nice." Razor muttered. "Nah." He said out loud. "Sorry." He leapt through the shattered window and took down the lead zombie with a spear. Jubilee backed the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll up with a pyrotechnic display from her fingertips.  
  
"Yipe!" Jubilee dodged some swipes from a couple pirate zombies.  
  
"Darn it, Jubes!" Razor groaned, taking down a sailor zombie with a leg sweep, then nailing a king zombie with a judo throw. "Use some of those moves I taught ya!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Jubilee remembered. She blasted a knight zombie in the face with a few fireworks, then nailed him with a spinning back kick.  
  
{Good kid, but needs a loooooooootta work.} Razor sighed as he took down a tourist zombie with a bicycle kick.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm going to check on Hank and Janet." Paul called out as he walked outside the mansion. "Knowing this bunch, nothing would surprise me. Heh heh." Paul snickered as he walked out to the cliff.  
  
"Wait, Paul!"  
  
"Huh?" Paul suddenly found Tabby clamped on his arm.  
  
"Hi, Starchild." Tabby purred. "I see you wanted to admire the cliffs. I always found the cliffs beautiful in the moonlight."  
  
"Uhmmmmmmm..." Starchild blinked in confusion. "Actually, I was just planning to check on Dr. Pym and Janet Van Dyne."  
  
"Oh." Tabby blinked. She pouted. "You never wanna do anything fun with me."  
  
"Hey, we could check out the big Halloween Parade." Paul suggested.  
  
"The only thing non-boring this town puts out." Tabby smiled. "Sounds like fun." She walked off, but not before blowing Paul a kiss. Paul continued on his way. When Tabby passed by a tree, Zabella made her appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" Tabby wondered.  
  
"A friend." Zabella's eyes turned red. Tabby's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was in a trance. "Sorry, but there's a raven-haired guy I simply have to have." Zabella made Tabby walk into the woods. Then she followed the Starchild.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What happened to him?" One cop asked another as Kelly was pulled out of his cell. He looked terrible. His skin was pale white. His eyes were blank, and he was drooling out of one corner of his mouth.  
  
"Uhhhhhh hoyyyyyyyyyyyy..." Kelly murmured.  
  
"Dang, I don't want to know." The cop who pulled him out laughed. "Maybe it's karma coming back, y'know. For all the stuff he's said about mutants and all that."  
  
"I dunno." The first cop shrugged. "I heard the Avengers were in town."  
  
"Earth's Mightiest Heroes, here? In Bayville? Ha!" The second cop smirked. "I'd love to see Kelly meet Kid Razor. We all know Razor's said some stuff about Kelly."  
  
"Moo." Kelly murmured.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Professor, I just received a call from Razor." Cap said to Xavier.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Razor and Jubilee are at an ice cream parlor. They were attacked by..." Cap shook his head in disbelief. "Zombies."  
  
"Zombies?" Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I think the self-proclaimed 'World's Greatest Guitarist' has seen one too many horror movies." Cap's card buzzed.  
  
"CAP, WHERE ARE YOU?" Razor's voice screamed from the card. "JUBILEE AND I ARE GETTING SWAMPED HERE!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, SLAMMING DOWN TEQUILAS IN TAHITI!?!?!? GET OFF YER STAR-SPANGLED BUTT AND SEND SOME HELP HERE!!! EVEN THAT NERD CYCLOPS WOULD BE HELPFUL RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where are the Avengers?" Jubilee yelled as she blasted a zombie with some fireworks, and punched out another. "The X-Men? The Misfits?"  
  
"Probably all getting plastered." Razor grumbled as he took down a disco dancer zombie. "Never did like disco." His superhuman hearing picked up something moving fast. Really fast. "What?" He saw a light blue, dark blue, and silver blur race into a crowd of zombies, and they were knocked senseless. The blur stopped, revealing Pietro, clad in his race car driver costume. "About time. You're slower than I thought."  
  
"Yeah, and Cap didn't exactly appreciate you yelling at him on your membership card." Pietro snickered.  
  
"Well, we were desperate." Razor shrugged.  
  
"What were they doing, anyway?" Jubilee groaned.  
  
"Partying." Pietro responded.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuugh." The zombies got to their feet.  
  
"Man, they just don't stay down." Razor growled.  
  
"Aw man..." Jubilee whined.  
  
"FOR THE GLORY OF SCOTLAND!!!" The zombies got blasted by a rain of repulsor rays. It was Iron Man, with a bit of wobble in his flight plan.  
  
"Aw great. The Scottish Avenger. I remember back when he used to be known as the Golden Avenger." Razor quipped.  
  
"Let's get the heck out of here, man! Way too much violent energy, man." A hippie zombie ran off, into a fist from the Blob.  
  
"Man, you gotta love hippies." Fred snickered. "Always good for a laugh."  
  
"My jaw, man..."  
  
"Where'd these things come from?" Razor snapped, blasting several zombies with a guitar beam.  
  
"Laddie, these Englishmen are unpredictable!" Iron Man hollered. "Who knows what kind of tricks these curs are using."  
  
"No more whiskey for you, Stark!" Razor snapped. "Ever!"  
  
"Who's sending these things?" Pietro wondered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Send out the kiddies, Major Domo! About time they got re-acquainted." Mojo cackled.  
  
Oh no! The X-Babies and Baby Misfits are about to be sent out against their will! What'll happen next? How will our heroes deal with this Mojo-sent surprise? What'll happen to Starchild? Will Zabella get her hands on him? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	7. XBabies Appear!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To Mysterious wanderer: That's quite a bit of reviewin' ya did. Okay. Well, Razor probably taught Jubilee some moves, because as long as she follows him around everywhere, she might be useful and help Razor throw a few punches here and there. Razor never really means to be mean to Jubilee, he just gets very annoyed by her chasing him all the time. Those three chapters were nuts indeed. I don't plan to bring in Longshot. The Power of Rock is a rainbow-colored energy. I do not think Jinx would approve of Tigra's trying to get Wolverine neutered, but she would agree with Tigra about the puppy bit. The whole Bubba bit was the kind of humor that you either get or you don't. And also, it was Hawkeye (Clint) that Razor was mad at, not Darkstar (Craig).  
  
To JCKIDSMART: YOU'RE WELCOME!!!  
  
Chapter 7: X-Babies Appear!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Aw man, what a night!" Duncan moaned. The jock had leaned against a wall of a building in an alley. "First, the town is covered in mutants, then there are zombies, and now a vampire chick! Oh, as if my life can't get any worse." Duncan then noticed a little blond boy, around five. The boy was clad in a black costume with a yellow sash across the chest from the right shoulder to his left side, a yellow belt, and a yellow 8-pointed star on the left breast. He had a metal band on his head. The kid was walking with his eyes closed. "Hey kid, where's your parents?" The boy opened his eyes, revealing they were glowing red. "Huh?" The kid pulled out a dagger, making Duncan shake. "Uh kid, that's not a real dagger, is it?" The blond kid threw the dagger, and it hit the wall, just a couple millimeters away from Duncan's ear. The blond jock screamed like a woman in a Godzilla movie and ran away amidst a flurry of flying daggers. One did hit him.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!! MY BUTT!!!! THIS KID JUST STABBED ME IN THE BUTT!!! AHHHHHH!!!! HELP!!!! BLOOD!!! REDRUM!!! REDRUM!!! OH GOD HELP ME!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Paul walked through the woods, looking for Janet Van Dyne and Henry Pym.  
  
"Where are those two?" He scratched his head. He then felt a chill, as if something was behind him. Starchild turned around. "Huh?" He wondered with some trepidation. "Hello? Who's out here? Yoo-hoo?" He looked around nervously. "Dr. Pym? Mrs. Van Dyne? Hello? Anybody?" He then heard a giggle. "Okay, I'm getting officially creeped out now." He turned around, and he saw a figure clad in a long black cloak and hood. Paul remembered Rogue's costume had a long cape and hood. "Hi, Rogue. You scared the living heck out of me!"  
  
"Oh, really?" The figure said, pulling her hood back, revealing Zabella.  
  
"Who are you?" Paul wondered.  
  
"My name's Zabella." The vampire girl smiled. "I'm a big fan of yours." Paul smiled.  
  
"That's cool." Starchild grinned. "Have I seen you on TV somewhere?" Zabella shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so." She replied.  
  
"Nice costume." Paul said. "My friend Rogue is also a vampire." Zabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" She said. "Well, she can't compete with me." She smiled, revealing her fangs. "Mine are real." Paul let out a shudder.  
  
"Ooh-kay." Paul gulped.  
  
"Aw Starchild, I'm not here to give you the Vampire's Kiss, as they call it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm looking for a mate." She replied. "And I have chosen you."  
  
"How flattered I am." Paul gulped in fright. His eye glowed. "Stay back, Zabella! I got a gaze that's armed and dangerous!" The purple-haired vampire laughed.  
  
"All vampires have hypnotic powers. So we're immune to hypnosis."  
  
"Aw no." Paul gulped {Craig always did say my charms would get me in trouble one of these days. I guess that day has come!}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jamie was watching TV, sipping soda through a straw, when a news report came on.  
  
"A report just came in, claiming to have spotted tiny versions of the mutant outlaws known as the X-Men and the mutant heroes as the Misfits." Jamie did the biggest spit take known to man at that moment. The kid nearly choked as the camera went to a screaming Duncan, whose face was a little too close to the camera.  
  
"IT'S REAL MAN!!! THIS BLOND KID IN A FUNNY COSTUME THREW POINTY THINGS AT ME!!! HE HIT MY BUTT!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BUTT!!!" Duncan screamed and yelled as the camera pulled back revealing he was in a strait jacket, and a few men in white were carting him off. "IT'S REAL I TELL YOU!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!" Jamie jumped off the couch. "YOU GUYS!! CHECK THIS OUT!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dubba..." Kelly mumbled. "Gubba Bubba..." He was in the back of a truck. He heard a squeak. "AHHHHHHHH!!!! NO, BUBBA!!!! STAY BACK!!!! BUBBA!!!!" Kelly threw his harms over his face and waited a couple seconds. When nothing happened, he slowly uncovered his face. "Huh...Oh God, it's over. I'm outta jail, no more Bubba! WHOO-HOO!!!" He kicked out the door of the unmoving truck in pure joy.  
  
"BORN FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOWS/AS..." Kelly had started singing in an operatic style, but trailed off as he noticed a small girl, around five. She had long black hair with electric blue streaks in it. She wore a blue, white and black costume, had a metal band around her head, and red eyes. "Uh kid, you ok?" She held up a mallet. "Huh?"  
  
"WAKA WAKA WAKA!!!" She screamed, raising the mallet and smacking Kelly.  
  
"OW!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kelly ran away, clutching his head. The girls chased him, swinging the mallet. "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The X-Babies?" Scott asked Jamie in disbelief. One could notice that the optic-blaster had a sling around his arm. Evidently, Scott muttered something about Paul and Jean picked it up.  
  
"It all fits, Shades." Jamie said. "Kid with blond hair, black costume, around five, a sash...That's Baby Longshot!"  
  
"Well ,we should tell the others." Scott suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but the babies might cause some trouble." Jamie remembered Duncan mentioning red eyes.  
  
"I thought Longshot and Spiral were dealing with those brats back on Mojoworld." Scott hissed.  
  
"Maybe the X-Babies got them tied up." Jamie shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"MMMFF!!!! MMFFFF!!!" Longshot and Spiral growled from gags. The two of them were tied and gagged in Mojo's office, guarded by several Baby Avalanches and Baby Colossuses.  
  
"Awww, I'm so sorry...NOT!!" Mojo cackled as he walked in on his spider-leg apparatus. "But I cannot have my revenge on the X-Men and the Misfits with you two running loose."  
  
"MFFF HFF, MFHMMF!!!! (Screw you, Mojo!)" Spiral snapped.  
  
"MF MFFFF MFMFFF MM!! (Let the kids go!)" Longshot roared. Mojo laughed.  
  
"Yeah right! Y'know, those little brats did destroy my beautiful awards! And you two have constantly gotten in my way!"  
  
"Mf hmff hmm hummfhum hm humph? (What about the mutants out there?) Spiral asked about the X-Men and Misfits.  
  
"Man, I love subtitles." Mojo grinned evilly. "Well, if it weren't for those annoying brats, I wouldn't have had to get all these headaches from the X-Babies!" Longshot rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mff hmmph, hmhmph. (You're weird, Mojo.)" Longshot sighed. {This moron wants revenge on the X-Men and the Misfits, but his reasons only make sense to him. No surprise}  
  
Uh oh! The X-Babies are loose, and under Mojo's control! What'll happen next? Will the Avengers step in, or will they end up having baby counterparts too? Will the gang be able to save Halloween? And will Paul be able to get away from Zabella? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Close Encounters of the XBaby Kind!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
Author's Note: Wow! 30 reviews! I never got that many before! My old record was 26 for "X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers!"  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you're back! We missed ya! How was vacation? (Kid Razor: Did she get that Bon Jovi shirt for the Kid of Rock?) Hope you had fun, and hope you got more stories for us!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!!!! ^_^  
  
To RogueFanKC: If there's a way, I'll find it.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, it's always funny until someone's butt gets shot, stabbed, blasted, or exploded. THEN IT'S HILARIOUS!!! (Duncan: I hate you.) I'm glad you like the chapter. Baby Avengers, huh? *evil smirk* Glad you liked my epilogue for "Halloween Hijinks!" I also got a new "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" chapter up! READ IT!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Close Encounters of the X-Baby Kind!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Kelly screamed as he ran down the street, Baby Wavedancer hot on his heels.  
  
"WAKA WAKA WAKA!!!!" She screamed, swinging the mallet.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" He screamed, passing by two guys. One had black hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a black cowboy jacket and blue jeans, and looked a little like Keanu Reeves. The other guy had blond hair, and wore a gray t- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hey Bill, that dude there is one crazy dude. For sure." The black haired guy said to the blond. The blond was watching the X-Mansion. Lights came from it, and loud noise.  
  
"Hey Ted, that sounds like a party! You know what that means, dude." The blond grinned.  
  
"Yeah." The black haired kid grinned.  
  
"MAJOR BABE-BAGE!!! WYLD STALLYONS RULE!!!" The two crowed, then played some air guitar. In a flash of red and blue light, a phone booth appeared next to them.  
  
"Aw man." The black-haired guy, named Ted, groaned. "We have to go to another time. That is totally uncool." The blond, named Bill, looked in the booth's phone book.  
  
"Check it out!" He pointed to a number. "This one takes us to that dimension, Ted."  
  
"You mean the babe with that red, white, and blue bathing suit?" Ted grinned widely. "Awesome! She totally wanted me!" The two boys closed the booth, and the booth disappeared in a flash of red and blue light.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The...X-Babies?" Cap raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm still trying to get past this Mojo person." He, the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Misfits were gathered in the Institute's Common Room.  
  
"He ain't a person, he's a blob!" Pietro grumbled. "A big, slimy, yellow, disgusting blob."  
  
"An evil TV executive from another dimension." Jennifer laughed. "Man, you X-Men get the weirdest bad guys!"  
  
"And I thought I had some odd ones." Razor raised an eyebrow. "I got a mammoth-man, I got an evil demon, an immortal sorceress who's as hot as she is evil, a super-strong punk rocker, and a mentally unstable composer! And that's just for starters!" The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll laughed. Jubilee shuddered when Razor mentioned the sorceress. Jean detected some fright from her during those words.  
  
{God, I hope we never have to face her again...} Jubilee mentally shuddered.  
  
"Razor, you got some screwed-up bad guys." Scott groaned.  
  
"You wanna talk about screwed-up, let's talk about you, nerd." Razor looked at Jean. "The Kid of Rock don't get it. What would a babe as totally hot as you see in a goofy-lookin, fun-hatin', egomaniacal little dork like him?" Scott seethed.  
  
"I'm an egomaniac?! Coming from you, that's a real laugh!" Scott snapped. Razor jumped up to his feet.  
  
"You want my hand to slap those lame shades off your retarded-looking face?!" Razor snapped, holding up his hand.  
  
"Go ahead and try, you big-mouthed moron!" Scott jumped to his feet. The two got in each other's face, sharing trash-talk. Jean and Jubilee tried to pull them apart.  
  
"Cyclops! Kid Razor! Stand down!" Cap ordered loudly. The mutant leader and mystically-powered musician glared at each other for what seemed like hours. It was kind of symbolic. Cyclops represented the status quo, order. Razor represented rebellion and chaos. The two sat back down, not keeping their eyes off each other. All Scott had to do was bring down his shades, and all Razor had to do was throw one punch. They ended their staredown, no winner. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh thank the Goddess. For a moment, I was worried some blood might be spilled." Ororo sighed.  
  
"I like their spirit." Iron Man laughed. "They want to fight, lass." He then picked up something on his armor's radio. "Hey! We got those English babies!" He quickly turned to Ororo. "Grease me up, woman! We're headin' to battle!" The Armored Avenger ran out the door, Beast not far behind.  
  
"FOR THE GLORY OF SCOTLAND!!!" They crowed as they ran off.  
  
"Hey Eyeball Boy, maybe you should get drunk. You might actually be fun to be around." Razor smirked.  
  
"Why don't you take that guitar of yours and stick it!" Scott snapped.  
  
"I stuck your mother last night!" Razor quipped back.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Scott roared, lunging for Razor. The two of them started brawling.  
  
"Stick a rocker in the same room with a stuck-up jerk. You think this wouldn't happen?" Lance snickered. Craig looked at Jubilee's hair. She had crimped it and sprayed it, making her hair look like a black lion's mane.  
  
"Reminds me of Paul, only straight." Craig sighed. "Where is he?" He opened his telepathic link.  
  
{CRAIG!!!! HELP!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!} Paul screamed in Craig's mind. Darkstar groaned and walked outside. "My goofy brother probably got spooked by his own shadow. I'll go check on him." Darkstar went outside.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan..." Cap said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I hope we don't run into any zombies." Tigra said with some worry. She had changed out of her Sailor Moon costume, and into her normal battle outfit, a black tankini-like costume. The Professor had assured her that her costume would be fine when she came back. After all, it took her three hours to make, and more hours of anime-watching to make sure she got it right. With her were Wanda, Scott, and Bobby. They were in an alley.  
  
"I don't see the X-Babies anywhere. Not to mention Iron Man or Mr. McCoy." Scott groaned.  
  
"I'm scared." Tigra shuddered. "I don't like zombies."  
  
"Could be worse. We might have to face vampires." Bobby joked.  
  
"Not helping, Frosty." Wanda grumbled.  
  
"Look!" Scott pointed at a bunch of advancing zombies. Tigra leapt with a roar, using her catlike reflexes and agility to flip into the zombies, and her strength and claws to attack them. "Let's help her out!" Scott blasted a beach bum zombie with an optic attack.  
  
"Whoa! Not cool, man!"  
  
Wanda took down a Valley Girl zombie with a couple hexbolts and a smile. She hated Valley Girls, considering the fact her brother tended to act like one.  
  
"Like, this energy totally clashes with my outfit! Fer shure!"  
  
Bobby had iced up a pair of twin zombies with an ice bolt. "Whoo! Now THAT'S a twinsicle!" The other mutants rolled their eyes. Tigra was too busy throwing zombies around and slashing them. She slashed one's head off when she noticed something.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" She dragged the body to Scott. "It's a robot! Like in Gundam, only without pilots!"  
  
"Tigra, you really need to stop watching those weird cartoons." Iceman sighed, shaking his head. Greer stared at him in fascination. She gave his icy armor a poke. "Hey!"  
  
"Is that real ice?" She asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"If these zombies are mechanical, then that means Mojo is definitely behind this!" Scott growled. "I think we're in trouble!" A laser stopped near him. Scott, Wanda, Bobby, and Greer looked up. Standing on the roof above them were Baby Paul, Baby Pyro, Baby Beast, and Baby Storm. All of them had metal bands around their heads, and glowing red eyes.  
  
"No kidding." Wanda added dryly.  
  
Uh oh! Looks like our heroes are in big trouble now! What about the others? What about the Starr Brothers? What will happen to them? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "Halloween Hijinks!" Suggestions needed! 


	9. Brawls with the Babies!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
34 reviews! L17 HAPPY!!! L17 VERY VERY HAPPY!!! Never had this many before!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: You never know. Mojo might get blown up.  
  
To Wizard1: Greer/Bobby? I think that Tigra's fascinated by the fact that Bobby can sheath himself in ice, but can still move and talk. Pietro does tend to act a bit like a Valley Girl at times. As for the villains Razor talks about, most of them are characters I haven't introduced yet. The sorceress Jubilee shuddered at was not the Enchantress, but another evil sorceress that the X-Men and a couple other heroes have faced. Yeah, when I created Razor, I realized he and Cyclops would be huge rivals from the starts. Cyclops is all about control, thanks to his mutation. Razor's magic power enables him to let loose and be more free-spirited. Cyclops always possesses a deep fear of the consequences of his powers. Razor cannot be afraid, and he has a lackadaisical attitude about the consequences of his actions, especially when they affect people he doesn't like. You would have to assume the events of "Juke Box Hero" occurred in the Evo-verse, but the X-Men or the Misfits weren't involved.  
  
To Red Witch: I remembered the cartoon series too! I used to be able to sing the theme song to it. Maybe the Wyld Stallyons will make another appearance. Who knows.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Who knows where the Mini-Shipwrecks went to. They never showed up!  
  
Chapter 9: Brawls with the Babies!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Longshot, what do we do?) Spiral asked. Longshot had pulled a hidden dagger out of his wrist, and started cutting his way free.  
  
(Watch and learn.) Longshot replied. He managed to cut his way free. The X- Babies noticed. He quickly threw off the gag and mugged surprise. "Hey, it's Kitty!" The Baby Avalanches and Colossuses' headbands exploded as the number one thing on their minds was mentioned. They all ran off.  
  
"KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!!" They all cried out as they ran off.  
  
(They got one-track minds) Spiral rolled her eyes as Longshot cut her free. She threw off her gag. "I gotta get my swords." She picked up her blades and hugged them happily.  
  
"Lucky you." Longshot grumbled as he looked at his dagger. "That little mind-controlled wannabe stole most of my daggers. This the only one I got left."  
  
"Where are those miniature Shipwrecks?" Spiral scratched her head. Longshot shrugged.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"YEOW!!!" Razor was in a rock club, dodging a claw strike from Baby Wolverine. "Man, he's hairy, mean, and got the brains of an animal! Just like the original!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Logan growled. He, Razor, Jubilee, Magma, and Hawkeye were battling some dancer zombies, as well as the baby version of Wolverine, Cyclops, Tabitha, Iceman, and Scarlet Witch.  
  
"KABLAMMO!!!!" Baby Tabby threw several time bombs at the gang.  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Hawkeye groaned, readying an arrow with a glowing blue tip. {I hope these new arrows Forge built do the job} "Ever played Legend of Zelda, bombshell? Because here's a cold welcome for ya!" Hawkeye fired his arrow. It hit Baby Tabby's leg, freezing it up. "Whaddaya know, Forge ain't such a loony inventor after all." Baby Wanda threw some hexbolts at Hawkeye. The archer barely dodged. Jubilee managed to blind the tiny hexcaster with some fireworks for a moment.  
  
"C'mon, nerd!" Razor beckoned Baby Cyclops. Baby Scott fired his beams, and the Kid of Rock nailed the optic-blaster with a right cross in the process. "God, that felt good!"  
  
"Sorry little guy!" Magma trapped Baby Iceman in a ring of fire. Jubilee threw Baby Wanda in, knocking the metal bands off them. Their eyes stopped glowing.  
  
"Huh?" Baby Wanda held her head. "Where am I? Last I remember, I was looking in this new book of spells I got..."  
  
"Wha--?" Jubilee scratched her head. She lifted up the headband. "Omigod! These must've been controlling the X-Babies!"  
  
"Then we gotta get the headbands off them!" Magma realized.  
  
"Right!" Jubilee waved to Razor, Logan, and Clint. "You guys! The headbands! Get the headbands off the X-Babies!"  
  
"No prob!" Razor smirked, making Jubes sigh. He dodged Baby Scott's optic blasts, readying his kick. Baby Cyclops leapt into the air, hoping to pull an aerial strike. "Gotcha!" Razor grinned. "ROCKSTAR SUPERKICK!!!" Kid Razor nailed Baby Cyclops with a superkick that would make Shawn Michaels proud. It managed to knock the headband off him.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!" Baby Cyclops screamed.  
  
"I think that was a bit much, Razor." Jubes sighed.  
  
"But he sucks! He deserved it. Look at him! He's a dumb little monkey, just like the retard he was cloned from." Razor said, pointing at Baby Cyclops.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, jerk." Baby Scott glared. "What happened here?" Logan and Hawkeye managed to free the others.  
  
"Get me out of here! I hate fire!" Baby Bobby screamed.  
  
"I got it." Razor put out the flames with a fire extinguisher. "Man, you are the shortest bunch of mutants the Kid of Rock has ever seen."  
  
"Wanna make something of it, bub?" Baby Logan unsheathed his claws.  
  
"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be playing with knives?" Razor mocked.  
  
"You wanna piece of me!" Baby Logan roared.  
  
"I don't fight 2-year-olds." Razor laughed. "Why don't you go back to your mother and go howl at the moon with your brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Howl at this, Glamboy!" Baby Wolverine lunged, but Logan held him back.  
  
"Not worth it, bub. He wanted you to do that." Logan told his baby counterpart.  
  
"Nuts." Razor grumbled. A few minutes later, the freed X-Babies and the team left the ruined club.  
  
"You think the Avengers will front this bill?" Logan asked Razor. The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. You'll have to ask Fury." Razor replied. He looked at Jubilee. "Jubes, you alright!"  
  
"What a night!" The Cleveland-by-way-of-Beverly-Hills native laughed. "Man, just like back in Cleveland! I thought it was such a boring town at first, until Razor appeared."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"My God, Paul!" Craig groaned as he and Paul ran for their lives down a street. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing!" Paul panted. "She just appeared and tried to have her way with me!"  
  
"Vampires. Freakin' Vampires." Craig grumbled. "That's what I get for joining the Misfits." He raised his head to the air. "I'm being punished, aren't I?"  
  
"Man, I knew my charms were powerful, but dude!" Paul laughed. Craig heard a voice.  
  
"Oh Staaaaaaaaaarchild my beloooooooooooved!!! Where are yoooooooooou?" Zabella called out.  
  
"Run!" Craig snapped. The Starr Brothers continued running."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Duncan screamed. He was pinned to a wall by a bunch of daggers. "Someone help me! Oh please someone help me!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's with these X-Babies? They're relentless!" Wanda screamed, trying to shoot down a thunder-throwing Baby Storm with her hex-bolts.  
  
"Something's got to be controlling them!" Scott reasoned, as he tried to win a laser duel with Baby Starchild.  
  
"But what?" Tigra growled as she tried to hold back Baby Beast.  
  
"The headbands!" A voice explained. Jubilee ran to the gang. "The headbands they have! They're controlling them! Get them off!"  
  
"Right!" Bobby said as he was fighting Baby Pyro. Using an ice bolt, he froze and shattered the tiny pyromaniac's headband. Wanda managed to short out Baby Storm's headband. Tigra slashed off Baby Beast's. Scott hit Baby Starchild's headband, destroying it.  
  
"What happened?" The tiny superstar asked.  
  
"Oh my aching head." Baby Storm moaned. "I need water."  
  
"Last thing I remember was I was reading Hamlet..." Baby Beast tried to figure out how the heck he ended up in Bayville. He got hugged by Tigra.  
  
"A blue teddy bear! HOW CUTE!!!" Tigra squealed as she squeezed the tiny blue mutant clone. Wanda explained what happened to the four X-Babies.  
  
"Mojo again!" Baby Storm pouted. "That's mean! I'm a goddess! I shouldn't be mind-controlled." Some wind kicked up, indicating her annoyance.  
  
"We'll gladly help!" Baby Paul grinned.  
  
"Yeah! We'll set some fires for you!" Baby John laughed.  
  
Well, several X-Babies are free! YESSSSS!!!!! Alright, what'll happen next? What'll the X-Babies do for revenge against Mojo? Will Duncan and Kelly get into really big trouble some more? Will Zabella catch the Starr Brothers? Find out in the next chapter! 


	10. Even More Halloween Madness!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To Wizard1: I have no idea why you're not getting the tenth chapter of "Birth of a Juke Box Hero." It works just fine with others. Maybe your computer messed up. Speaking of Razor, you're wondering about where the Evo version of Ronnie Rocker went, huh? Well, I'll reveal his fate later on. I imagined Evo Tigra as a bit bubbly personality-wise. BTW, there's a very special appearance here.  
  
To Red Witch: More madness coming up!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: I guess he escaped. *Shrugs*  
  
Chapter 10: More Halloween Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Paul, you really did it this time!" Craig groaned as he and Paul ran down another street. They passed by a green-and-blue van decorated with flowers. "Hey, what?" The Starr Brothers stopped. Four teenagers were gathered around the van, groaning. One had short blond hair, and wore a white sweater with a blue stripe on it and blue jeans. He looked like he had some muscle on him. A second was a beautiful red-haired girl with a pink t-shirt and purple jeans. A third was a short girl with bowl-cut brown hair and black eyeglasses, clad in a yellow sweater and a red skirt with high yellow socks and red shoes. The fourth was a tall skinny, big-nosed, big-chinned boy with messy brown hair, the beginnings of a goatee, and clad in baggy brown pants and a green V-neck t-shirt. With the four was a brown Great Dane with a blue collar that had a gold diamond-shaped tag and "SD" in blue letters on it.  
  
"Nice going, Shag." The blond groaned. "You had to get a flat here, huh?"  
  
"Like, not my fault Fred!" The brown-haired boy said. "That zombies scared the heebie jeebies out of us!"  
  
"Reah." The dog agreed. Craig looked astonished.  
  
"Did that dog just talk?" Darkstar asked Starchild.  
  
"I think so." Paul nodded. The twin brothers approached the four teenagers and dog. "Is something wrong?" The fivesome turned around saw the twins.  
  
"Can you help us?" The redhead asked.  
  
"I think so." Paul bowed. "I'm Paul Starr, and this is my twin brother Craig."  
  
"I'm Fred Jones." The blond introduced himself. He motioned to the redhead. "This is Daphne Blake."  
  
"Hi." Daphne waved.  
  
"I'm Velma Dinkley." The spectacled girl smiled. She pointed at the tall boy. "This is Norville Rogers. We call him Shaggy."  
  
"Like, nice to meet you guys."  
  
"Rooby-roo!" The Great Dane introduced himself. Paul raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What'd he say?" Paul asked, pointing at the dog.  
  
"Like, his name's Scooby-Doo." Shaggy said.  
  
"We have a flat tire, and we forgot to get a spare." Velma explained.  
  
"Let me take a look." Craig said. "Do you have a pump?" Fred got one and handed it to Craig.  
  
"I dunno why you'd need it. You can't pump a flat tire." Fred said.  
  
"I know." Craig replied. He noticed the left rear wheel was flat, and the van was jacked up. "Alright. I can fix this." He noticed a tear in the tire. Using his eye laser, Craig welded the tire back together. He then pumped the tire back up. "That should hold until you get yourself a new tire."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Daphne thanked.  
  
"YIPE!!!" Starchild yelped as Zabella clamped onto him.  
  
"VAMPIRE!!!!" Shaggy screamed in fright, face turning pale white. He jumped behind the van, shivering. Scooby was unusually calm.  
  
"Raggy, rook! Rabella!" He said. Shaggy peeked out.  
  
"Zabella? Man, now that name brings back memories." Shaggy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, from when you, Scooby, and Scrappy coached at the Grimwood School for Girls." Fred grinned. Velma and Daphne snickered.  
  
"Didn't we see you guys on TV?" Paul wondered.  
  
"Could say the same for you, kid." Velma replied.  
  
"Coach Scooby! Coach Shaggy!" Zabella smiled at the sight of her former teachers.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Huh huh huh huh huh..." Kelly panted. He sat on a bench in the park. "I finally lost that crazy girl."  
  
"WAKA WAKA WAKA!!!" Baby Althea leapt up and started smacking Kelly repeatedly.  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLP!!!!" Kelly screamed as he ran away. He passed by a tree, but Baby Althea smacked into it, causing her headband to shatter.  
  
"Uhhhhhnh..." The tiny ninja moaned, holding her head. "Where am I?"  
  
"You OK?" Kelly asked. She glared at him.  
  
"You jerk! You're mean to my Toddles!" She screamed.  
  
"Aw no!! WAHHHH!!!!!" He ran away, Baby Wavedancer after him once more with a mallet.  
  
"WAKA WAKA WAKA!!! SMACK THE JERK!!! SMACK THE JERK!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay, this is crazy stuff right here." Tabby groaned. She, Thor, Jennifer, Kurt, and Cap were up against the Baby versions of Jean Grey, Cannonball, Berzerker, Magma, and Shadowcat. Baby Sam was having a tough time, because he kept bouncing off Cap's shield. The gang was having huge problems fighting Baby Kitty. She just kept herself intangible.  
  
"Aw c'mon man!" Jen groaned as another punch she threw went right through Baby Kitty. "Just let me hit you once, please?"  
  
"You think any of us are having fun, Walters?!" Kurt grumbled as he repeatedly dodged Magma's fireballs.  
  
"I'm so enjoying this!" Tabby grinned as she threw bombs at Baby Ray.  
  
"This is insane!" Thor groaned as an insanely laughing Baby Jean threw him around with her telekinesis. "Help me!" He angrily stared at Baby Jean. "Release me, foul miniature wench, or face the wrath of thy hammer, Mjolnir!"  
  
"Kid, you're gonna hurt your head if you keep that up!" Cap groaned as Baby Cannonball kept knocking into his shield. On another run, Baby Cannonball was hit by a blast of rainbow-colored energy. It came from Kid Razor.  
  
"Hey Flagman! Get the headband!" Razor told Captain America. "The X-Babies have headbands around their heads, controlling their tiny little minds."  
  
"Sure, Razor." Cap sighed. "You heard the loudmouth! Remove the headbands!" Tabby easily removed Baby Ray's by blowing him up. Thor had a tougher time, until Baby Jean saw a Superstars poster. While in a trance from the image of Paul, Thor removed her headband and crushed. Kurt used his agility and 'porting to get Baby Magma free. Cap and Razor caught Baby Cannonball and freed the tiny blond mutant.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, Mojo's been tinkering." Spiral grumbled as she and Longshot picked up a funny-looking device about the size of a PC with an odd insertion flap, several buttons, a lever, and a piece of curved metal vent pointing upwards on it. "This baby-making machine's caused a lot of trouble."  
  
"No joke." Longshot sighed. "Let's take it to Earth."  
  
"Are you cuckoo?" Spiral asked. "Why? This thing's caused a lot of trouble!"  
  
"We can destroy it there. Or at least give it to Forge for spare parts." Longshot shrugged. The six-armed swordswoman thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Okay, but I get to slash it a few times. I got a lot of frustration right now." Spiral agreed.  
  
"Let's go." Longshot ordered. He and Spiral carted the machine off.  
  
Well, looks like more madness and mayhem has happened! How will Longshot and Spiral destroy the baby-making machine? Will the X-Babies be freed? What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter! 


	11. Yet More Halloween Madness!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yeah, Baby Al still wants to smash Kelly. Who doesn't want to smash Kelly? Right. In "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School", Zabella was the teenage daughter of Dracula. I wonder how her old man would react to find out she's after a guy who's also admired by five superpowered girls. Glad you liked the appearance by the Mystery, Inc gang.  
  
To Red Witch: Tell Althea that Baby Toad'll be rescued. But if I were her, I'd be careful. If Baby Wavedancer catches Al cuddling Baby Toad, I can't be held responsible for what'll happen.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Here's your update! Don't use it all at once!  
  
To Wizard1: Here's a surprise for you!  
  
Chapter 11: Yet More Halloween Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, that was weird. Who knew those five weirdos knew that vamp?" Craig said to his twin brother Paul as the Sensational Starr Brothers walked down a street.  
  
"I'll say. That was a 'fang-tastic' stroke of luck for us, huh? Hee hee hee." Paul grinned with a snicker. Craig groaned.  
  
"Don't start talking like that vamp, please!" Craig groaned.  
  
"Aw cheer up!" Paul laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder. "That Zabella chick is actually real cool. She listens to the soundtrack from 'ESC 6' all the time. Loves the flick."  
  
"I remember recording a couple songs for the movie. We were able to get that cover of 'Love Gun' on the film." Craig smirked. "Before the riot ruined the scene." He then shook his head. "I was sick and tired of all those 'bat' puns she cracked."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't listen to me talking." A familiar voice quipped.  
  
"Aw man." Craig groaned. Zabella reappeared, wrapping her arms around Paul, and placing her head on his shoulder. "Aw, of all the rotten luck."  
  
"He's always in a bad mood. You get used to it."  
  
"Starchild..." She started.  
  
"'Starchild' is just a nickname." Paul grinned. "My real name is Paul." Zabella started laughing. "What?"  
  
"That's funny!" She laughed. "You look like Paul Stanley from Kiss, and your name is Paul. That's one funny coincidence. Next thing you know, you'll tell me you can fire lasers from your star birthmark." Craig groaned.  
  
"Eye laser and hypnosis, to be exact." Darkstar growled. "We've heard every single joke. Paul gets them even more than I do. His full name is Paul Stanley Starr. Some people never see past all the ironies surrounding us."  
  
"I find it fang-tastic, having a boyfriend who shares the name of a celebrity." Zabella smiled. Craig smirked evilly.  
  
{I am telling her} Craig said to Paul in his head. "Zabella, Paul's the object of affection of five other girls. They all have special powers." Craig told Zabella the whole X-Girl situation.  
  
"Let those delusional fools think what they want! They're obviously nuts!" Zabella sniffed. "It's obvious Paul desires me."  
  
"Oh God." Craig groaned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers, after a few more battles that were rather uneventful and unworthy of being mentioned here, managed to free the X- Babies. They were all corralled back to the X-Mansion.  
  
"So cute, so cute, so cute!" Althea squealed as she cuddled Baby Toad.  
  
"Help me..." The tiny frog-like mutant moaned.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllll!!!" Todd moaned. Kelly ran in and hid under a couch.  
  
"Get her away from me!" He moaned.  
  
"WAKA WAKA hey, where'd he go?" Baby Althea looked around. She saw her big self hugging Baby Todd. "HEY, HANDS OFF MY TODDLES!!!!" She and the big Althea started arguing. The Baby X-Girls were arguing over Baby Paul. The Baby X-Boys tried to impale him with swords, but the X-Baby Girls caught them and slashed their rear ends.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!"  
  
"Where are Longshot and Spiral to pick them up?" Roberto groaned.  
  
"Out drinking." Razor quipped.  
  
"Lucky them." Bobby sighed. A portal opened up in the living room, and Spiral and Longshot came out, carting the baby-making machine. Kelly peeked up.  
  
"Aw dude, this is too freaky man! I'm outta here!" He made himself scarce, with a huge wet spot in his pants. "Mommy!"  
  
"Hey guys." Longshot grinned. "We hope you know of a good junkyard."  
  
"This little baby here created all those X-Babies." Spiral nodded at the machine.  
  
"Dude, that machine is a terrible mother." Razor laughed.  
  
"Oh stop, Bobby." Jennifer groaned.  
  
"What'd I do?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Not you, Iceman. I was talking about Razor." Jen replied. Razor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That thing's a lot smaller than the last time we saw it." Jean scratched her head.  
  
"It's been modified since you were in Mojoworld." Baby Kurt explained. Forge examined the device.  
  
"I suppose I could use it for spare parts." Forge shrugged. He looked at the lever. "Hey, what does this do?"  
  
"No, Forge!" Longshot said. He pressed a button. A green ray shot out of the front slot, hitting Jubilee and the Avengers.  
  
"Aw no!" Storm groaned. The back pipe-like part spit out babies one by one. A Baby version of Cap was spat out, then Wasp, then Jen, then Pym, then Tigra, then Thor, then Hawkeye, then Iron Man, and lastly Razor. The tiny versions of the Avengers looked around. "Terrific."  
  
"Baby Avengers." Logan groaned.  
  
"Where are we?" Baby Cap asked. Baby Sunspot, Cannonball, Berzerker, and Iceman saw Baby Jennifer, and hearts floated around their heads.  
  
"Hi boys." Baby Jen winked. Baby Razor looked at Baby Cyclops.  
  
"NERD!!!!!" Baby Razor smacked Baby Scott.  
  
"OWWWW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Baby Scott screamed.  
  
"You suck, so you deserved a slapping." Baby Razor grinned.  
  
"I'll slap you, you loudmouth!"  
  
"JUST BRING IT, YOU BIG FAT %$&#!!!" Baby Razor snapped. The baby versions of Scott and Razor started brawling.  
  
"That Baby Razor is so cute!" Jubilee squealed. She batted her eyelashes at Kid Razor. "Maybe our kids would look like him." Razor turned to Jubilee in shock.  
  
"Heck no!" Razor snapped. Baby Razor laughed at his counterpart. He had just shoved Baby Scott's arms into his mouth, and now the tiny Kid of Rock had something to say.  
  
"Man, the Kid of Rock doesn't want to be you, blondie." Baby Razor laughed at Razor. "At least I have no crazy mallrat stalking me." Razor glared at his small counterpart.  
  
"Just you wait...Short Man." Razor smirked. He hated being called that by Jen, and Baby Razor reacted the way he hoped: He got mad.  
  
"Screw you, you wannabe!"  
  
"I am the original Kid of Rock, little boy." Razor said to his tiny self. "You got a lot to learn." The machine started shaking.  
  
"Huh?" The two Razors said.  
  
"Now what's it doing?" Spiral groaned. She gave the machine a kick. It spat out one last X-Baby before exploding: A little girl with black hair. Kid Razor smirked as he looked at his tiny self.  
  
"Your stalker has arrived." Razor smirked. He recognized the little girl as a baby version of Jubilee. Baby Jubilee stared at Baby Razor with hearts for eyes. "Enjoy, shortstuff!"  
  
"Hey, only I call him shortstuff!" Baby Jen snapped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Baby Jubilee squealed as she clamped onto Baby Razor.  
  
"You sick freak!" Baby Razor snapped. "Somebody give the Kid of Rock a hand! Or a shoehorn!"  
  
"Aw great, more kids to bring home." Longshot sighed.  
  
First, the X-Men. Then the Misfits. Now, the Avengers have been babyfied! What'll happen next? How the heck will Spiral and Longshot get the kids home? What's Mojo's reaction to all of this stuff? What about the Halloween Parade? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly. 


	12. Party Problems Begin!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
44 Reviews! *Whistles* Man, that's quite a lot of 'em! A new record for me!  
  
To Red Witch: Oh Mojo will have a nervous breakdown from this. Oh yes, he will.  
  
To Wizard1: Glad you like the Baby Avengers! I figured Mojoworld could use some non-mutant babies. There was a lot of insanity in this fic: Torture, lust, action, adventure, comedy, and of course, Scotsmen. As for Razor's rogues, you might meet one I intend to put in to Razor's rogues gallery. The parade's definitely going to witness a lot of chaos. BTW, the sorceress Razor was talking about earlier makes her appearance here!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Here you go! More madness!  
  
Chapter 12: Parade Problems Begin!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"OH NO!!!" The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers tried, but they were unable to prevent the X-Babies, Baby Misfits, and Baby Avengers from leaving the mansion en masse.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!! PARADE!!!" The babies squealed as they ran/jumped/flew into town.  
  
"Nice job, Pietro!" Scott snapped. "You just had to be watching TV, huh? About the Bayville Halloween parade!"  
  
"How was he to know it'd give 'em ideas, Summers?" Lance snapped back.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Jubilee snapped. "We gotta get those babies before they get into real trouble!"  
  
"Let's leave 'em." Razor shrugged. "This town can't get any wackier." Everyone glared at Razor. "What?"  
  
"They're five-year-old version of us with all our powers and abilities!" Wasp said.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Half the people here aren't any more mature than five!" Razor groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Let's just ignore this bigmouth and get those babies!" Scott pointed at Razor as he spoke.  
  
"Screw you and the X-Jet you flew in on, Summers!" Razor snapped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Awesome! Totally Stellar! Stellar to a level beyond max!" Paul grinned as he watched the Bayville Halloween Parade. Craig and Zabella were with him.  
  
"How fang-tastic!" She agreed, her arms around Paul's.  
  
"Great." Craig groaned. He noticed Duncan Matthews nearby. With an evil smirk, Craig activated his eye laser, burning into Duncan's shoe, then into his foot.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWCH!!!!!!" Duncan screamed, jumping on his good foot. He tumbled into a couple of cops, accidentally punching one in the process.  
  
"Oh, strike an officer, huh?" The cop threatened. "You're going to jail!"  
  
"Hey wait a sec! Wait!" Duncam screamed as the two cops threw him into the car and drove off. "Racist!"  
  
"What a moron." Craig snickered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Razor, where are you going!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Stay here, Jubes! I thought I saw something!" Razor told Jubilee as he leapt out of Scott's car. Scott, Razor, Jubilee, Kurt, and Thor were in Scott's car because he was driving them to Bayville. Razor ran after he noticed something oddly familiar. "Don't follow the Kid of Rock! He's gotta deal with this alone!" Everyone looked at Jubilee.  
  
"You don't want to know." Jubilee said. Razor followed the odd familiar something until he went into an alley. There, he saw the source. The shadow turned into a beautiful woman with long straight jet black hair. She wore a costume that was very provocative: A black leather bodice with long black fingerless gloves, thigh-high black boots, and a furry long black cape with red on the inside, worn over her shoulders with a clasp that had a trident on it. Her skin was pale. Her red lips formed a smile at the sight of Kid Razor. Her body was translucent. Her green eyes betrayed the fact she lived centuries, even though she looked only in her twenties.  
  
"Hello, Kid Razor." The woman smiled. "Glad to see me?" Razor crossed his arms. His eyes burned with hatred, and his smirk showed his cockiness was to a new level.  
  
"Well, well, well." Razor said in a light-hearted yet sarcastic and venomous tone. "If it ain't the one and only Selene."  
  
"You remembered me. Oh, I'm so glad." The woman said with delight. "You musicians generally have very short memory spans where women are involved."  
  
"If I had known the Black Queen was coming, I'd have rolled out the red carpet." Razor snarled. He hated this woman.  
  
"And as witty as ever." Selene smiled. "I'm glad you never forgot me. I don't like being forgotten."  
  
"I never forget someone who tried to kill my friends just to get their claws on my guitar."  
  
"I cannot help it if I find the Power of Rock so...seductive." Selene purred.  
  
"If you wanted to see the Kid of Rock so badly, why'd you send your astral self?" Razor snarled. Selene shrugged.  
  
"Because if I came in person, you'd try to put your guitar through my heart."  
  
"Can you blame me?" Razor looked ready to fight. "You destroyed Ronnie! You destroyed his soul! Just to get your paws on my guitar!" Selene laughed. "Go ahead and laugh it up, you immortal wench! You soulless witch! The Kid of Rock sincerely hopes you rot!"  
  
"I did not destroy your ghostly friend, little mortal." Selene laughed. "I merely trapped him in the Astral Plane. He'll never find a way out." Razor's eyes glowed with rage.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on you again Selene..." Razor clenched his fists.  
  
"I'll see you around, Kid Razor." Selene smiled as her astral form disappeared. "Take care of my guitar for me." Razor stared at the spot she stood for a second with a hateful look. He stomped back to the car, angry as ever. Jubilee recognized that look, and a shiver went down her spine.  
  
{Oh God, Selene again...She'll never leave us alone until she gets Razor's guitar.} Jubilee moaned mentally.  
  
"What's up Razor?" Scott wondered. Razor shot Scott a venomous look. With great anger, he punched Scott in the face. "AAAGH!! MY NOSE!!! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Razor roared angrily. He took a breath. "I'm going ahead. Try to catch up, Lamebrain." Razor plucked his guitar, flying ahead of the others in a field of rainbow energy.  
  
"MY NOSE!!!" Scott screamed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where are those X-Babies?" Jean groaned. She and Rogue were in the crowd at the parade, watching the Halloween floats.  
  
"Ah dunno." Rogue shrugged. "Maybe they got lost. Ah hope they stay lost." Rogue then noticed something. "Hey it's Paul." She smiled, but she glared at the girl on his arm. {Who is that witch on mah man's arm?}The southerner walked down the street to Paul.  
  
"Hi, Rogue." Paul grinned.  
  
"Hi, sugah." Rogue greeted sweetly. She glared at Zabella. "Who are you?"  
  
"Zabella is my name."  
  
"Uh-huh. And why do you have your arms around mah guy?" Rogue glared.  
  
"Yours?!" Jean snapped. She had followed Rogue. "Who is that and why did you say Paul is yours?"  
  
"Because he's always been mine." Rogue replied. The three girls glared at each other.  
  
"Oh God, Paul!" Craig snapped at his brother. "See what your flirting causes?! You and your stupid charm! Every single time!"  
  
Man, looks like it's all about to blow! What will happen next? What was up with Razor back there? Will the parade get blown to bits? Find out in the next chapter!!! 


	13. Insanity's End!

Halloween Hijinks!  
  
To JCKIDSMART: I've never seen either "The Shining" or "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". I am not a big fan of horror flicks.  
  
To Wizard1: You should be very scared of the big catfight. Yep, the Black Queen trapped the Evo-verse Ronnie Rocker's spirit in the Astral Plane. Ronnie discovered the Power of Rock, but he never used it to fight, unlike Kid Razor. Maybe I will have Evo Razor turn to the X-Men to help his rescue Ronnie down the line. I won't mention the Roma Nova connection because I have no idea of the connection between Selene and Roma Nova. I know there is a connection, but besides the fact she and Magma were enemies, I do not know the full details of it. About Razor punching Scott, you have to understand this: Razor tends to be rather short-tempered at times, and Selene's presence really makes him mad because she trapped his mentor and friend in another dimension, and he can't do anything about it. He just had to hit something. Add on the fact that Razor never thought too highly of Scott in the first place, and that he doesn't really care about the consequences of his actions, one would expect the Kid of Rock to take out his rage and frustration on Scott.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Here you go!  
  
To Red Witch: The fur and fangs are gonna fly here! Hope you enjoy the fun!  
  
Chapter 13: Insanity's End!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What're you doing with mah man!" Rogue snapped at Zabella.  
  
"Your man?!" Zabella snapped back. "He's mine!"  
  
"You two are both nuts! Paul wants me!" Jean nodded.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zabella and Rogue roared. "DIE!!!" They both jumped on Jean, and a three-way catfight ensued!  
  
"Every time, Paul!" Craig snapped at Starchild, pointing at the catfighting girls. "You see what your charms do?!?!" Craig grabbed Paul by the collar of Paul's black satin jacket with the purple sleeves and the silver star on the right breast and dragged him off. "C'mon, I want to get out of here!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That Razor has serious temper problems!" Scott growled as he drove into town. He had a bloodied handkerchief over his nose. "Look what he did to me! I asked him one question, and he nearly breaks my nose!" Thor chuckled.  
  
"Razor doth be angrier than ever." Thor laughed. Jubilee was unusually quiet.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jubes?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Scott, Razor has some things he prefers to keep to himself." Jubilee said quietly.  
  
"Well Jubilee, you tell him that if he tries that stunt again, he's..." An explosion quieted Scott.  
  
"Aw no!" Jubilee groaned. "The X-Babies found the parade."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"WHOOOAOAOAOA!!!!!" Baby Cannonball flew into a giant pumpkin float, making the people who were watching the parade scream and run away.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kelly screamed as he ran around in a panic. "No one panic! No one panic!" He watched the scene. "Aw screw it! Everyone panic!" A motorcycle careened towards him, slipping on some idiot's spilled drink.  
  
"OH SHOOT!!!" Both Kelly and the driver crowed. With a mighty CRASH, Kelly ended up riding the slipping cycle.  
  
"Get off my bike, you idiot!" The helmeted driver snapped.  
  
"I'm a senator, you dope!" Kelly snapped back. The cycle crashed into a car, placed there by Baby Thor. The motorcycle driver landed on the ground, miraculously without injury. Kelly was not so lucky. A horse-riding cop had been trying to calm everyone down. Kelly's eyes widened when he realized where he was going to land.  
  
"OH GOD NO!!! WAHHHH!!!!!" He landed, making the horse let out a high- pitched scream in pain. Everyone watching retched and let out a horrified "AWWWWWWW!!!!" on impact. The cop looked at the horse's hindquarters, and his eyes widened.  
  
"HOLY MOLEY!!!" The cop screamed. The motorcycle rider got up, throwing off his helmet, revealing Logan.  
  
"My God..." Logan said quietly, putting on a look of complete shock. He quickly turned to the crowd. "Somebody get a veterinarian!" The parade was chaos. Baby versions of the X-Men, Avengers, and Misfits, all hyped up on candy and soda, were causing chaos. They were riding floats. Baby Paul and Baby Pietro were flirting. Baby Jubilee was chasing Baby Razor up and down the street.  
  
"Leave me alone, Jubilee!"  
  
"Come to mama, you gorgeous beast!" The Baby X-Boys were imbedded into walls thanks to the Baby X-Girls, who were after Baby Paul. Baby Craig was beating up some local punks. Baby Hawkeye was happily shooting arrows full of various gimmicks at the floats. Baby Pyro was setting things on fire. Baby Todd and Baby Althea were watching the craziness, cuddled together. Of course, Baby Al gave a free mallet bashing to anyone who made fun of Baby Todd. Baby Quicksilver and Baby Wanda were arguing, which led to hexbolts and Baby Pietro flying everywhere. After she thoroughly hexed her twin from Bayville to Kathmandu, Baby Wanda managed to catch Baby Craig on a leash and drag him around the street, searching for a new spell book.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" Baby Craig screamed. The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers arrived at the parade.  
  
"Now this is a party!" Razor laughed as he saw the carnage. He then saw some people try to pull Senator Kelly out of his predicament. "How appropriate." Beast laughed in agreement.  
  
"Aye, laddie."  
  
"Anyway, let's round up these kids." Hank Pym groaned under his Ant-Man costume.  
  
"Good luck." Pietro sighed. "The girls won't be of any help." He pointed to the X-Girls and Zabella, who were engaged in a six-way catfight.  
  
"Let's just do this." Althea groaned. The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers went to try and retrieve the X-Babies. It went into chaos. Baby Beast and Baby Tony had gotten their hands on some whiskey and now they had joined forces with their elder counterparts, claiming floats in the name of Scotland. Kid Razor and Baby Razor were smacking Scott and Baby Cyclops up and down town, while trying to avoid Jubilee and her younger self. Jennifer and her younger version went out shopping. Tigra and her kitten self came along, hoping to get some more anime tapes (They both had a crush on Vash from Trigun). The Baby X-Girls were all in a catfight over Baby Paul, and the Baby X-Boys were being carried away in an ambulance alongside their elder selves. Starchild, Pyro, Lance, Craig, and their baby selves (Only one Baby Lance came to Bayville: Lucky #7) were jamming in a music store. Baby Todd and Baby Althea went out to the club with their older selves. Wanda was trying to get Craig back in the black cat costume, but he ran for his life. Baby Wanda was throwing hexbolts at Baby Pietro and Baby Kurt. Kurt had decided to go check on Amanda (And hopefully get the heck outta town) Blob, Xi, and their Baby selves had decided to have some fun with Duncan. They found him and stuffed him into a fire hydrant that had been blown open during the catfight. Storm and her Baby self decided to take a flight far away. Everyone else did their own thing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Uuuuuuugh..." Scott moaned. The X-Men and Misfits woke up in the Mansion, and they showed the typical signs of after-party depression. "Man, my head is killing me." Beast muttered something in an odd combination of Gaelic and English. "That too."  
  
"Post-party depression, fellows." Paul said. The X-Boys looked up and noticed Paul was standing at the top of the stairs. He was dressed like a glammed-out Hugh Hefner. His long wild black hair was put in a messy ponytail, and Starchild wore purple silk pajamas with a dark purple robe with black lining and a silver star on the right breast, a silver ascot, purple loafers, and he carried a bubble pipe. His robe and his pajama sleeves were rolled back, revealing his numerous bracelets and fringe gloves.  
  
"We'll kill him later." Scott groaned. "I wanna sleep." He fell back to sleep on the table.  
  
"At least Longshot and Spiral were able to get the kids back home." Jean sighed. She looked around. "Where are the Avengers?"  
  
"They went home." Amara replied.  
  
"The Misfits ruined the party!" Jean groaned.  
  
"HEY!!" The Misfits snapped.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Paul wondered. His question was answered when Kurt staggered by him, singing Marvin Gaye. His hair was a mess, lipstick was all over his face, and his costume was in tatters. Paul smiled. "Never mind. Happy Halloween, indeed!"  
  
Well, looks like a typical Halloween for the X-Men, the Misfits, and the Avengers! What will the future hold for our heroes? Find out in the next story! Suggestions for future stories needed! This is L1701E, signing off! 


End file.
